


i get a feeling

by happywriter16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Character(s), Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, i actually like cassie, i feel like this could've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: sometimes i get a feeling,deep in my bonessometimes i get a feeling,won't leave me alone- she brings me love by bad company(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQNd7DAStL4)





	i get a feeling

**one**

The first time it hits him he’s sitting in a diner, a nice, clean, family-run type of place. A place where families come and not weary truckers and the wayward. She sits across from him with her hair pulled back so he can really see her bright, dark eyes and full, wide smile. He thinks Sam would like her because she’s smart, really smart, definitely too smart for a guy like him but perfect for Sam. They could probably talk for hours about whatever they learn in college. He thinks his dad would like her, too. She’s tough, feisty and knows her cars. The first time she saw his baby, she said, “Holy shit” and ran one hand reverently along the hood. 

The feeling hits him hard. It’s the first time in a long time. It hits him so hard he feels sick. He goes to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. 

“Bad move, Dean,” he tells his reflection. 

 

**two**

She’s on top of him, hair wild and sweat all over as she fucks him nice and slow. When she looks down at him, his heart seizes up a little, makes his breathing stop. 

He sees the look in her eyes and knows she’s going to say something. He surges up, kisses her, flips her. He moves down her body. He licks, sucks, just goes all out until she’s a mess, just like he feels on the inside.

 

**three**

He meets her friends. It’s not planned. He tenses up a little and completely expects her to do the same. She doesn’t. She doesn’t give him tight smiles and she doesn’t talk for him. It surprises him. 

Sam would be embarrassed, all red faced and ready to bail at the first available opportunity. 

To be fair, she doesn’t know. And she’s not his little brother. But she’s a college girl and this is the closest he’s been to college, a fact that is written over every inch of him. She doesn’t care though. That means way more than it should. 

 

**four**

Usually this type of thing isn’t a problem. He’s never in town long enough for anything to develop. He’s had sign after sign that he should end it, stay in the motel room when he’s not out hunting. He really should do it. But he’s not going to. He’s going to finish bracing himself for a fight that’s sure to come the minute she opens the door. One he’s really not up for.

He hadn’t told her what he does for a living, not the whole honest to god truth. She just knows it’s dangerous, involves a lot of investigating. That he works nights most of the time and that he does it with his dad. 

That’s what the first fight was about. And the second. And the third. This is the first and last time he ever dates a journalism student, journalism anything. Young, nubile girl on her own for the first time with her own place is really not worth all the aggravation. At least that’s what he tells himself. And then he’s back to explain, apologize. Whatever works. 

She opens the door and he knows that look. Shock. He’s a sight. He cleaned up as best he could before he came over. Still he looks like he’s gone a couple of rounds with someone. He would’ve stayed away but him and his dad didn’t exactly see eye to eye on what went down and he isn’t in the ‘Yes, sir’ mood. And sleeping in the Impala will just make things worse. 

~~~

She’s changing his dressings the next day, nothing but tender touches and ‘I’m sorry’ when he winces and hisses. The cut across his left shoulder is one ugly mother. 

She hadn’t asked him any questions last night and she still hasn’t asked any. He’s not sure why. Maybe she’s tired of fighting,too. When she’s done, he grabs her hand and opens his mouth to say it but all that comes out is “Thank you.”

 

**five**

He’s yelling. She’s yelling. Nothing strange about that except she’s calling him crazy and telling him to get out. 

“I’m not fucking nuts,” he growls.

“You’re something,” she spits out, hands on hips and back straight. 

He should hate her. He really should. He’d laid it out on the line and he’s getting slammed for it. So, okay, what he’s saying would freak normal people out, people who haven’t witnessed anything unlike most of the folks he comes into contact with on a regular basis. Still. 

“You should go Dean. Now.”

“Cassie.” His voice is softer now and so are his eyes. “Cassie, I…I’m sorry.” Because what else is there to say?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 10 years ago for yourlivewire, who requested ‘supernatural - dean/cassie and/or sam/jessica and/or sam/sarah. anything. please’ in The Fall Fandom Free For All, http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/367156.html.


End file.
